Trapped in the Closet
by Seed of the Dark Angel
Summary: [ONESHOT]During a simple mission, Neji and TenTen get trapped in a closet full of sharp weapons, and get left there for a while. All Neji and Tenten fans welcome to read! NejiTen


This is my second fanfiction story that I wrote. This story was written just to get my sister mad at me because she believes that Neji and Ten-Ten should not be together. I think you might find this story very funny like I did. Just to make this seem more alright in my terms, I will make this happen after the two and a half year skip, when they are around 16 or 17 years old. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET**

There were many dark clouds outside and it seemed that it would definitly rain that day.  
Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee were listening to Gai about their mission for the day.

"You must show children at the ninja academy skills you use on missions and teach them a few basic jutsu's. I want you to show the power of youth to these wonderful minds!" Gai said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"But Gai-sensei, isn't this mission basic enough for genins to handle? Why aren't they doing this mission?" Ten-Ten asked.

"They would be doing this instead of you, but all the genin are on missions. Us Jonin are the only ones in the village and this has to be done, so I don't want any complaining from any of you." Gai said. " You will have some help from team 8, with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata."

"Yes, sensei, the power of youth will be what guides the young people is the future! I will not fail!" Lee said with much enthusiasm.

"Do your best and cooperate with the other team. Be back here at mid-day. You are dismissed"  
Gai said with enthusiasm.

The three of them left. As they walk to the ninja academy Neji remembers the argument he had with Hinata the night before.

FLASHBACK

It was night and Hinata, Neji, and Haishi(Hinata's father), were standing in the hallway about to have a talk. All of them looked serious.

"In order for this clan to survive at its strongest, I need you two to marry. Now, Hinata tells me that she doesn't want to marry you, Neji. I can not have that. Neji, you did say that you wanted to be the head of the clan one day, didn't you?" Hinata's father asked.

"I did say that. If I didn't, this clan would slowly loose its strengh." Neji said.

Hinata grew angry and clenched her fists. "What about what I want? Do you ask me who I want to spend the rest of my life with? No, it's always what is best for the clan! I HATE THIS CLAN! I DON'T WANT NEJI, I WANT NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata realized what she said out loud. Her face grew red from embarrasment and she ran to her room.

Neji put his ear to her door and heard Hinata crying. He felt bad and then realized something.  
"Do I really want to marry Hinata? It is what I was told to do ever since I was a kid, but what if I like someone else?" Neji thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

They arrived at the academy and were assigned some students to teach. Neji had to get some weapons to help with his lession, and he had to admit it, he did not like this mission. He did not like kids and did not like teaching people things. He expected people to know basics when they were around him.

He was in the halls and found the closet where they stored the weapons at. He saw Hinata walking past it and he stepped inside the closet. Ten-Ten was in there getting weapons.

"Hi Neji, what weapons do you need?" Ten-Ten asked.

Just then someone pushed Neji into the closet and locked the door. Neji fell on top of Ten-Ten and they were both on the floor.

"What the hell?!!" Ten-Ten yelled. She then blushed when she realized what postion she was in.

"Am I on top of Ten-Ten?" Neji thought while blushing.

They both got up and Neji tried to open the door but found that it was locked from the outside. "Shit! We're locked in!" Neji said.

"You can't be serious! We got to get to our students! Who would lock us in here?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Byakugan!" Neji searched through the door to see if anyone was outside and he saw Hinata.  
"Hinata! Get us out of here!" Neji demanded.

"No, I am not going to!" Hinata said. She walked away and left the door locked.

"Damm! Is she that mad at me? Well, I guess we could kick the door down...but I don't think that is smart at all. We cant destroy property that isn't ours. If we banged on the doors no one will hear us because they are at class outside. So, what to do..." Neji said.

"Why dont you just use your Byakugan constantly to see if anyone walks down the halls? Ten-Ten asked. "Someone should get curious about why we aren't with the students."

"You're right." Neji said." Byakugan!"

15 minutes pass.  
30 minutes pass.  
45 minutes pass.  
1 hour passes...

"Ok, I'm done. My chakra is almost gone." Neji said."Is there a light in here?"

"You just ask that now? If there was, We'd have used it by now." Ten-Ten said." Lets look for any small objects to try to pick the lock."

As they were searching the room, they bumped each other many times and got cut by sharp weapons that were not put away correctly.

"OWWWW!" Ten-ten screamed. She held her arm. "The sword stabbed me!"

"Agggrh! Damm!" Neji yelled as he got stabbed on his shoulder. "It's dangerous to move around in here. Lets just find a safe place and just sit there until someone finds us."

As they were searching for a place to sit they got stabbed a couple more times and then tripped over each others' feet. Neji was once again, on top of Ten-Ten. They both blushed but they couldn't see that they liked it since it was dark. Neji was trying to feel the ground, walls,  
and surroundings to see if it was safe to get up and he accidentally touched Ten-Ten's breasts.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WATCH YOUR HANDS!!!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't see." Neji said while smiling. "Did I just touch her breasts? I can't believe it! Hmmm...so they feel soft." Neji thought while blushing.

Ten-Ten started to feel their surroundings to see if it was safe to get up when she felt something soft(guess what that was!) and Neji got off of her quickly because he realizes what she touched but hit a very large stack of boxes that had loads of kunai fell, which made Neji fall on top of Ten-Ten again, but this time he had taken the hit for her when kunai came flying out of boxes.

"Agggggrh!!! Damm Kunai!" Neji yelled."Are you ok Ten-Ten?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what happend?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I have got 3 kunai stuck on my back, 2 kunai stuck on my left left leg and one on my shoulder.  
Can you try to get them off?" Neji asked.

Ten-Ten started to feel around Neji to find the Kunai and both were liking it a little. She pulled the one out of his shoulder ust fine and had to hug him to find the ones on his back.  
Ten-Ten felt his back and realized that he was bleading a lot and they may have to get out soon. She tried to find the ones on his legs ond Neji could feel her touching him whilegoing south. He was enjoying this a lot.

Meanwhile the classes for the academy students have been finished and Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were searching for Neji and Ten-Ten. Hinata stayed quiet about knowing about their sudden dissapearance. Kiba was walking the halls of the academy when he heard noises come from a storage room.

"Is this close?" a girl asked.

"No, go lower." a guy said.

"How about here?" the girl asked.

"Uh, you missed it. Go higher." the guy said.

"Ah Ha! Found it!" she exclaimed.

"Aggrh! Do you have to pull it so hard! That hurt!" the boy yelled.

Kiba looked disqusted and was about to walk away but Jiraya stopped by.

"Oh, what is going on in here?" the sannin asked.

"Two people are in there doing something disqusting!" Kiba said.

"OH NO! There's a lot of blood!" the girl in the closet screamed.

Jiraya smiled pervertedly and started to listen to what was inside the closet.

"You sick bastard." Kiba said and he stayed there to see what would happen.

"Don't worry about that, just get this thing out." Neji said.

Ten-Ten started to feel around his leg. She felt a lot of places and he was enjoying it.

"Where is it at?" Ten-Ten asked.

"On my upper thigh." Neji said.

"Are you sure you want me to search you there? I might touch your personal things" Ten-Ten said, while blushing.

"Just do it and get it out!" Neji said.

She was searching him and went a little too high up his leg and touched his...(you know)  
and he jumped, and bumped into another stack of kunai and some hit Neji and Ten-Ten got hit this time too.

"Owwwww! How do you put up with this pain? It Hurts!" Ten-Ten yelled.

Just outside the door Jiraya smiled and liked what he heard but Kiba was so disqusted and was scared to find out what would happen if he had stayed any longer, but he did.

"Can you get it out?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Where is it at?" Neji asked.

"On my shoulder." Ten-Ten said.

Neji was foing to search for the kunai but he felt something squishy. He then got slapped, but since it was dark, it hit his neck. All Neji did was blush.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BREASTS!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"S-sorry! I can't see in this dark room!" Neji said. "Lets just just get them off of us ourselves to cause less trouble."

"Good idea." Ten-Ten said.

They get the kunai off of them, but back outside Jiraya had this twisted perverted grin on his face and Kiba saw it and started to get uneasy about letting him hear the whole incident in the closet.

"Heh heh, this is good research." Jiraya whispered.

"Dued, you're just sick," Kiba said. He thought about those voices he heard from the closet and thought he knew them. He began to think.

Just then, Hinata, Shino, and Lee came walking by.

"What is wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked realizing that they were at the closet she locked Neji in.

"They're people in there and from what it sounds like, they are doing disturbing things." Kiba said.

"Did you ask them to stop?" Lee said.

"No, they don't even know we're here, heh heh. Lets listen." Jiraya said.

"You sicko," everyone said.

"Hey, this might be Neji and Ten-Ten. Hinata, use your Byakugan to see who it is." Lee said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked through the room." I see Neji and Ten-Ten!" Hinata said.

"So, where is the key to this door?" Shino asked.

"We don't know," Jiraya said, hoping to extend his research from listening longer.

"Well, LETS KICK IT IN!!!" Kiba said.

In the closet Neji and Ten-ten had finally stood up after getting hit with boxes of kunai.  
They were making their way to the door when Kiba had kicked it in, sending Neji and Ten-Ten falling to the floor. Once again, Neji was on top of Ten-Ten but this time thier lips touched and they both blushed.

As everyone saw the room, several thoughts came to mind, many of them were dirty. There was blood everywhere and lots of it was on their clothes. Neji was on top of Ten-ten, and many of the kunai boxes were tipped over. The room was a mess.

Neji and Ten-Ten get up, and walked out of the closet. EVERYONE stared at them. "What are you looking at?" Neji asked.

They got cleaned up and everyone was told what really happend. Neji and Ten-Ten failed the mission for not showing up, but surprisingly the students still were with some shinobi to learn the lession that that they were supposed to teach.

After that incident, Neji realized he did not want to marry Hinata in the future and started to be with Ten-Ten more. They seemed to get into little accidents from time to time that left the two of them stuck for a while, but to them, it was fun.

* * *

Now wasn't that funny? I thought so. I am not going to turn this into a story with chapters because I don't like to write long stories. If you review, please be nice. 


End file.
